Healing Of The Broken
by cuteperky
Summary: Set After The Revolution; Katniss is a shell of her former self, A shadow of the girl who first volunteered. Peeta Is Broken, Split into two halves. When They come back together, will the fire die out, or will it continue to burn?, Can Two wrongs make a right?. Can two broken people, mend to join one?. Full of tragedies, Love, Fluff, &Lots&Lots of Drama!
1. Chapter 1 The Pain

Hey Guys;

So most of you know me for writing twilight fanfiction, mostly Jasper&Bella pairings. WELL I fancied a change. And that change came in the fact from me going to the cinema, and seeing the hunger games catching fire. I also read the third hunger games book, mockingjay I think its called? But its amazing. Utterly, and un deniably amazing.

So yes,I know I will have a lot of writing to do in my time. But im sure I can manage. After all, I can always end a story if it's too much (joking!).

But I hopefully hope hope, that you will enjoy. And I may MAY miss out a few MAJOR/minor details. But give me a break yeah?

THIS AFTER THE THIRD BOOK.

THANKYOU!x

Katniss's Point of View;

I wrinkled my nose up at the squirrel stew Greasy Sae has prepared and set in front of me"I don't want it"

"Haymitch said you haven't eaten in days, So you're eating it" she informed me, her back turned cleaning the stove from the grease that had gathered.

I sighed loudly, lying my head on my arms. I briefly closed my eyes, Trying to fight off the haunting images that over powered me "I just want to sleep"

"All you have done since you got here is sleep" Sae pointed out, rinsing her hands.

"And cry, and scream, And throw objects" I mumbled, my hot forehead resting on the cool wood. But she did have a point. Since I had arrived back in district twelve, a month ago, life was quiet. With Prim…With prim gone. Mum working as a doctor. Gale in two, Beetee in four, Peeta in…God knows where. Johanna somewhere.. Sae and haymitch was the only ones left. And haymitch was usually intoxicated, more than usual.

"That too" She chuckled "How about hunting Katniss?, You haven't touched your bow since thirteen" she added gently. I moaned lightly.

"I could use the game" She added, trying to push me. She was trying, that was obvious. But I didn't WANT her to try. I wanted her to leave me be, forget about me, live her life. But she was under strict instructions, By haymitch and the doctors, to keep an eye on me. And that made me angry.

"Not today Sae" I gulped down a few stray sobs. No, I wouldn't let myself show weakness. Not till I was alone at least.

"Well at least eat a little" she breathed. She was exhausted, with bags under her eyes. Her face was pale, and her eyes drooping every minute or so. I nodded, and took a few bites, before I was feeling a little fuller. My soul was empty, but my stomach was full. I pushed the bowl away and licked my lips.

"Sae" I spoke rising from my chair "Why don't you take a week off? For yourself time?" I gently bit my lip as I awaited an answer. She gave me a sad smile as she cleared the dishes once again

"You know I can't Katniss"

"But that's the thing!, You can! I'll ask Haymitch to check up on me if it makes you feel better! Please Sae. It makes me feel so guilty, seeing you like this" I may have pulled at a few heart strings. And I saw her shoulders sag in defeat. I almost yelled in triumph, but I kept it contained.

"Okay, But I want you to eat twice a day, Shower every day, And Spend ten minutes a day outside. If you have an episode, I want you to call for Haymitch. By phone, yelling, Or going over there yourself okay?, and if I hear you have locked yourself up in your room, I'm coming straight back. This is your healing period Katniss" she gave me a stern look, and I smiled lightly. It not hitting my eyes.

"I am not a child anymore Sae, but thankyou. I will"I nodded at her, and she gathered her things.

"Oh, another letter arrived today, It's with the pile" and she left. Closing the door behind her. My eyes wandered over to the stack of letters I had abandoned. I shuddered, thinking of the words inside.

`Why should you live when finnick is dead?` Annie

`You caused this, all of this, Girl on fire` Johanna. In her usual bitchy tone.

`You're the enemy Katniss` Peeta…

"No" I hissed to myself, shaking myself from the trance I was caught in "I will not think about them"

I ended up sitting on the couch, that had gathered a small amount of dust from the disuse. I stared blankly at the wall above the television. Where our family picture had set. Well, half family. Father was dead at this point. And now everyone is dead.

Because I am the mocking jay.

I gathered bundles of my hair into my clenched fists, A Scream locked in my throat. My eyes pouring of tears.

"Why me?" I found myself whispering, then shouting "WHY ME?"

"Damn you to the deepest pits of hell Snow!"I cursed loudly, smashing the glass vase that held the only flower I had. The only one I ever had. Snow's blood flower.

I watched the withered flower fall with its vase, crystal pieces flying in all directions. The flower looking dead. Just how I felt.

"Oh im sorry MOTHER" I laughed hysterically "I didn't MEAN to make this mess!, let me clean it up for you!" I got onto my hands and knees, glass cutting into my scarred, bare palms, scattering the glass further.

"Sweetheart!" Someone called, their voice close by. I left hands grabbing at my shoulders, pulling me backwards "Sweetheart calm down, CALM down" Haymitch shook me lightly as I sobbed hard. He pulled me into his shoulder, where I continued to sob "She's not here, She's not here.." He rubbed my back lightly.

"You don't think I don't know that?!" I hiccupped, pulling back "She left me!"

"She left to save herself" Haymitch corrected. I crushed my eyes tight together. Willing the images of my family to leave.

"I wish I could just forget it all, forget everything, and everyone. Be able to start fresh" I wiped a few stray tears from my face "But I can't can i?"

"We all wish the same thing sweetheart, trust me." Haymitch mumbled, inspecting my hands. I was surprised he was sober. He looked calm, collected, and didn't stink of alcohol. Maybe some of us were moving on.

"Come on" he helped me up, and led me through to the study room, were he found my mothers old sewing kit and prim's old first aid box.

Haymitch cleaned the wound, numbing the area as he went along. He then threaded a needle, and sewed up the deepest cuts, before bandaging my hands up. I watched him wonderstruck.

"I didn't know you could sew" I exclaimed surprised, as he placed the items back in their places.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know" He exclaimed lightly, but there seemed to be a deeper, darker meaning that I couldn't grasp.

"You look drained" he noted, leading me out to the hallway "You should get some rest"

I laughed with no humor "I've had no proper rest since before the first games"

"You know what I mean" he said softly, before walking down the hallway towards the door.

"Hey" I called and he spun round on a heel "Thanks. Nice seeing you sober for once"

"What do you think im away to do now?" he gave me a half smirk, before calling out a `goodnight` and leaving.

"Night" I whispered second too late. Once again I was left in the big, cold house.

I slowly withdrew to my room, Shedding my house clothes, and leaving them lying. I put a new tank top on, including a pair of bottoms, and slowly walked over to my closet. I opened the deep mahogany doors, breathing in the musky smell. I ran my hand over the upright bow&Stack of arrows. Many memories washing over me.

`Hunting for the family` `Selling the game to peace keepers` `Practicing for the first games, getting it wrong, ending up getting it right, Getting an overall score of 11'

'Stealing Glimmers Bow and arrows'. 'Hunting with Rue' 'Shooting the male with the spear in the heart'

'Hunting with Peeta' 'Returning home..Both winners' 'Showing my 'skills' off to the other winning tributes'

'killing off tributes' 'Shooting the arena'

'Using it to hunt with gale in 13' 'the revoluton' 'Killing 13's leader'.

Sure, it wasn't all the same bow. It was a mixture of three. But it all happened. With a bow, and a set of arrows.

I'll be having some terrible nightmares tonight for sure

I ran my hands over my dad's old hunting jacket, and I found myself slipping it on. Admiring it as much as I did the first time I was given it.

"So beautiful" I muttered to myself, running my hands over the leather. The same words I spoke. The same motions I repeated.

I clambered into bed, the jacket around me.

And I drifted off to the land of monsters.

I woke up startled, my throat raw from screaming, my eyes bleary with tears. I blinked a few times, before I heard the front door smash open. I silently scampered over to the wardrobe, removing the bow, and very few arrows. Crouching down silently, I placed the arrow into the string. Noting the familiarity of my fathers bow. I was breathing heavily. It was snow. He was coming from me. He wasthe rightful ruler, he could cheat death.

I heard the intruder rush up the stairs, and throw open my door. I shot my arrow, but with all my panicking, it whizzed past the strangers face. Missing by a hair.

"Jesus Sweetheart!" Haymitch cried, holding both hands up in surrender. I breathed in deeply, dropping my bow and arrows. And fell into his arms.

"It was horrible" I whispered, tears ruining his shirt.

"Which one?" He asked. He knew all to well of my nightmares. And usually it consisted of watching those mutts from the first games, with those tributes eyes, rip my family and friends apart. After everything I had been through, that was the most horrific. The worst by far.

"It was Rue again" I closed my eyes as I replayed it. Rue calling my name, screaming it actually. Looking for me, as the gang of tributes, including Peeta, ripped pieces off her. Over and over. I was running, screaming her name. but she couldn't see me, couldn't hear me. And I was running nowhere

"Would you like to speak about it?"

"N-" I was cut off my someone yelling Haymitches name in panic, from outside.

I gathered my bow and arrows, and gathered my pose again, rushing into the upstairs hall.

"Sweetheart no!" Haymitch cried, trying to grab me. Two hunger games and a war, had me prepaired for anything. I easily dodged his fable attempts, and rushed downstairs.

Snow, I knew it. Finnick maybe? Coming to punish me? My father coming to scold?

I ran into the hall, my back straight, my face no emotion, the tears not even dry on my face yet. My bow was raised, armed with an arrow,

The stranger came into the light of the house, his eyes panicked, he looked flustered and confused.

"Katniss?"He whispered. Defiantly not snow. Or finnick. My hand inched to let the string go, my hands shaking.

"Sweetheart, lower the bow" Haymitch appeared from behind me. Touching my elbow.

I shook my head furiously "That's what gets you killed, You should know that"

"There is no threat here" Haymitch gestured for the stranger to come forward.

The face came into view, and I dropped my bow with a clang as it bounced against the wooden floor.

"Peeta" I whispered, my legs buckling. I fell to my knees, and he rushed forward, joining me on the floor.

I touched his face gently, as his eyes roamed my face "Is that you? Are you here?" I was confused, my thoughts jumbled. How did he know me? Did his memories return? Why is he here? I thought he was in the capitol? Where was everyone else?

"I'm here" he confirmed, taking hold of both my hands "I'm here, and you're not alone"

My body vibrated with yet more sobs. How much more can I take before I go crazy? Or was I already crazy?. I still had my rope that finnick gave me. Still tying knots. Still crazy. Always crazy.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out. I was relieved to see him, almost happy. But I was confused, alert, and exhausted. Not enough time to dance around happily at him returning.

"Didn't you read my letters?" he asked, his brows furrowed. I glanced at the pile of letters in the corner.

"I've been busy" I mumbled as he followed my gaze. He breathed a little laughter.

"Johanna and your mother" I winced at the mention of my mother "worked on me at the capitol, and they found a way to reverse the tracker jacker venom. Something about anti serium or something?, but I can remember everything" his eyes were shining with emotion "everything"

Haymitch clapped him on the back "Good to have you back"

"It's great to be back…the whole district looks great" he responded, and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Whats wrong Katniss?" Peeta asked, looking back at me,but it was Haymitch to answered

"She hasn't seen it, have you sweetheart?" his voice was slightly slurred, so it was obviously due to the alcohol in his system "You have spent your days moping in your room"

"Is this true?" Peeta asked, clearly shocked. I was going to yell at them both, claiming they didn't know anything. But I stopped myself at the last minute. We were similar in ways, connected almost. So I settled for a nod.

"Jesus, Greasy Sae wasn't exaggerating" Peeta mumbled and I cocked an eyebrow. He shook his head and my eyes narrowed a fraction

"Your dead on your feet, I'll tell you another time" Peeta helped me up. And pushed me towards the direction of the stairs.

"Thank you Haymitch!, Again!" I called from halfway up the stairs. He mumbled a response, but my senses were dulled. I stumbled into my room, with Peeta grabbing at my elbow, steadying me. He gently helped me out of my hunting Jacket, and I noticed be brought up my bow and arrow, all in which he retired to the wardrobe.

He tucked me in, and turned to leave.

"Peeta" I whispered in the darkness, and he turned round.

"Yes Katniss?"

"Will you" I took a deep breath "will you stay with me"

I swear I saw him smile, but he kicked off his shoes, and climbed in behind me.

He lazily threw his arm over my waist, and I turned, so I was snuggled into his chest. His arms around me like a protective cage. I was safe. For now at least.

"Stay with me" I mumbled as I fell deeper into sleep

"Always" he whispered, his face nuzzled into my hair. And I let the darkness engulf me, with a smile on my face.

SO was it ok? Should I continue?, I enjoyed writing this!. It was fresh&different!.

But as with all my storys.

CALM BEFORE THE STORM.

Please review!:)3


	2. Chapter 2 Slowly

Katniss Pov

I woke up with a start, at the crack of dawn as I usually do. Which is strange. Since I don't exactly do anything with my days. Except mope and re-think dark memories. But I always used to wake up at this time. In the Arena, At home before hunting. Everywhere. But I did. And still do.

I patted over to the space next to me, but my fingers were met with cold empty sheets. My heart sped up quickly and I flung the sheets off. Was it a dream? A cruel, heartless dream?. I rushed into the hall. Looking in every upstairs room I could find. Missing out the obvious two. No way in hell would I go near Prim or mothers room. Not till I die.

I wandered the whole upstairs, my body shivering from the cool morning air. i jumped down the stairs lightly, my eyes frantically looking. I rushed into the livingroom. Nothing.

I slammed open the office door. No one.

My eyes were bundling with tears as I checked the last room, the kitchen. And there he was. His back to me, lightly baking something in the oven, and kneeding dough. I must have made some sort of noise, or maybe it was his instinct. Whatever the reason, he turned round, and the dough fell to the floor. His eyes locked on mine as my body shook with the cold, my eyes filled with tears.

"Katniss?" He exclaimed shocked, and I rushed into his arms, his arms automatically coming around me. A lose tear ran the length of my cheek, and my body shook with the contact of heat and freezing.

"I thought."I hiccupped "I thought you left, Or I thought it was a dream.. I . I don't know"

"I told you you weren't alone, and I intend to keep my word" he rubbed my goose pimple arms "You're freezing Katniss!" he exclaimed disapprovingly.

I shrugged, my teeth almost chattering "Im fine"

"No you're not" he guided me into the livingroom, and perched me on the end of the couch. He then threw the blanket from the back of the couch, around my frail shoulders, and I smiled a little in response.

"Ill get you you're breakfast" he turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait" I garbled out "Stay, Please. Honest im not hungry. Honest" My eyes were still shining with tears, and after a minute of peeta staring deeply into them, he sighed in defeat and sat next to me.

There was a silence that dragged on for longer than it should. I noted peeta shift nervously on the couch, but I didn't know where to start. My thoughts were jumbled. More than jumbled, they were in knots.

Knots. I could really use some knots right now..

Finnick..

I shook my head angrily at the images in my head of my former friend and ally. I could tell peeta wanted an answer, but I wasn't ready for the questions that would hurt me so emotionally. Not yet at least.

"Rope" I gasped out, my hands clutching thin air. I was slightly getting more panicked by the second "Rope!"

"Rope?" Peeta's brows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean Katniss?"

"In 13..Fin..Finnick and I used to occupy our minds with tying knots. It helps. Please" I whimpered. Peeta understood and raced into the kitchen, where the drawers are. He scattered the contents onto the counter before finding a long thin piece of rope. He gave it to me quietly and I immediately got to work. He resumed his normal position of sitting next to me, a confused look on his face. I sighed loudly as I finished the first knot.

"You Can ask three questions. And ill decide if I want to answer" I warned him, tightening my second knot.

"What happened when the rebels took me to 13?, My memory is still shady around that area.." Peeta trailed off, and I winced slightly at the memory.

"You tried to kill me" I told him bluntly. In fact, so bluntly peeta actually fell backwards into the soft cushion.

"sorry" I apologized, knotting and re-knotting "That was blunt"

"What did I try to do exactly?" Peeta asked his second question quietly, no doubt trying to remember.

"You grabbed me around my throat, Which left bruises" I shrugged and peeta winced "It's okay. Ive suffered much worse"

"That's not the point" Peeta breathed angrily "I could have badly hurt you…what else?"

"Nothing really…physical in terms. More emotional. You muttered on about me being a..a.." I trailed off as I kept the memory at bay.

"A?"

"A mutt" we both winced at that. Ouch. Touche subject,

"You exclaimed you hated me, and a few other things. But its in the past…and were fixed now…well, as fixed as something broken can be" I garbled on, my face flushed red. I honestly just wanted to curl up under my bed and sleep.

He nodded sadly, tears in his eyes, before gulping them down.

"How are you? Honestly?"

I paused. And thought. I owed it to him to tell the truth, no matter how harsh. After everything, I owed him.

"Bad" I whispered and he nodded. Not pushing me any further. He stood quietly and headed for the door.

"Peeta?!" I cried, throwing the blanket off. He was leaving. I scared him off, DAMMIT KATNISS.

"Don't worry" he smiled over his shoulder "I need to go home, see Haymitch, and sort out my unpacking. Take a shower Katniss." He smiled a breath taking smile before leaving.

I cracked my neck as I walked towards the upstairs bathroom. Better than expected.

I cranked on the shower half way. As to not scald myself. And stripped myself of what little clothing I wore. I stepped inside, rinsing my face and body, enjoying the sensation. I noted something tugging in my hand, and I quickly dropped it. Just to find out it was my piece of string that peeta found me. Peeta..

I Massaged shampoo into my hair, ignoring the stinging from the stitches in my hand, And began rinsing it out. My eyes closed the entire time. When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed the fact that steam was billowing out all around me. And the first thought that popped into my head, was the poison-is fog from the Quell. My body convulsed with the memory of the pain, and I rushed out the bathroom quickly, a towel just around my body. I slammed the door shut behind me.

I rushed out onto the landing, the cold air making me shiver. I sat in the hall, where the sheepskin rug was, and lay down. Staring at the patterns on the ceiling. Admiring the swirls and wirls of work.

It was sunset before I was found, by none other than peeta. He came in, New clothes, fresh as a daisy. And found me lying in the same position, my hair finally dry, as is my body. But still clothed in a towel.

"Katniss" Peeta tutted disapprovingly "How long have you been there?"

I shrugged from my position, never moving my eyes. "3 hours. Maybe more. I dunno"

He shook his head, before scooping my in his arms, and taking me to my room. His warmth all around me, like a bath. And I almost moaned in happiness.

He let me gently down onto my bed, And passed me a pair of nightclothes that were in my drawer.

"Here..Put these on" He laid them next to me "if you don't mind me asking, but what triggered you lying in the middle of the hall?"

"Fog." I whispered "Poison fog in the bathroom"

Peeta twitched slightly at my bluntness again. Need to work in that..

He sighed lightly "Steam Katniss, from the hotwater?. It wont hurt you..Ill go clean up, just…please get dressed" and he left.

I slowly pulled the top over my head, and the trousers over my bare legs. I curled under the covers, and by the time peeta had come back. I was already under sleeps spell.

`Katniss` Finnick whispered looking into my eyes, he looked terrified to the point of death. He stood on a plate, as did the other featureless humans, all in a circle, all surrounding me.

`Sweetheart` Haymitch sang in his drunken state, from behind me. I whipped around and he smiled slightly.

`Katniss!` Prim screamed to my left, I turned quickly. And tried to reach her. But I was bound down.

`Katniss? Where am i?`Rue's sweet, childish voice filled the room to my right. My eyes prickled with tears, but none fell. I tried screaming. But my voice was mute.

`Katnip` Gale. Next to prim&Finnick. His face with no emotion.

`Baby` Mother. Cooing me as she did when I was 6, next to finnick&Haymitch.

`Girl on fire` Cinna. Next to Haymitch.

`Katniss`Peetas soothing voice from behind. The last human form.

I tried screaming, crying, struggling. But I was mute and paused. I could only watch as Snow appeared on the scene. Knife in hand. And slitting all their throats right in front of me.

And after he finished?.

He licked the knife with his pale tounge, before walking away. Chuckling.

I was shaken awake, My body covered in sweat. My throat raw.

"Katniss? Are you okay?!" Peeta seemed frantic, which wouldn't end good…for any of us.

"Yeah" I pushed the damp hair from my face "Yeah" I repeated.

Peeta sank back onto the bed, where he, surprisingly spend the night in.

I got up slowly, my body feeling heavy. Peeta watching me with wairy eyes.

"Sorry for waking you" I mumbled , rubbing my eyes. He chuckled

"Its fine. Honestly..Are you..oh. oh no" he furrowed his brows.

"What?" I turned my body to face him "what is it?"

"I promised Sae I would stick to her rules… And I forgot to feed you." He looked up at me through worried eyes "Katniss…Im so so sorry.."

I laughed lightly "Its fine Peeta, don't worry. It was one day. Don't beat yourself up about it" I let myself stroke his cheek for a second, before pulling back.

"But still.."he wavered off "we should still stick to her conditions. Which means today,you're going for a walk"

"a..walk?"I repeated hesitantly "Outside in town?" he nodded to confirm it. "By myself?" he looked conflicted, but he once again nodded and my shoulders slumped.

"I don't think I can do it.." I trailed off in thought. Peeta inched closer, taking one of my hands in his.

"Listen. Step by step okay?, but you can't stay hidden in your house forever. It gives the impression that they have one. Do you want that to show? Do you want them to see they may not have won the war, or the remainders of their lives. But they won you're soul?" I shook my head slowly "good. Now get dressed" and he was downstairs before I could reply.

He was right. Of course he was right, hes always right. But this was inspiring. And a surge of motivation hit me. Before I registered what I was doing, I had on an old pair of jeans, a shirt, my hunting jacket, my old boots. And my fathers bow with a stack of arrows. And I was bounding down the stairs.

Peeta looked me up and down as he handed me my bag "Perfect. You're lunch is in the bag" he smiled and I beamed back before I thought what I was doing…everything seemed…happier..brighter.. why?

"Peeta" I trailed off warily "what happens if I have an episode…and no ones there?"

"you wont…and its only a few hours. You'll be fine" he gently guided me to the doorframe, his hand on my lower back

"ready?" I nodded slowly, and he opened the door..

So!, shes getting back on her feet! Whoo!

Honestly hope you liked it!:)


	3. Chapter 3 Tavern

Katniss POV

I yanked my bow closer to myself, My eyes frantically searching around me. and my feet dragging against the newly paved road that led into the main square. I'd barely been out 5 minutes and i could already see that Peeta was right. The place DID infact, look lovely. I'd even stretch as far as beautiful, but the last thing i named beautiful was my sister..

My grip around my bow tightened more, and sweat ran down my forehead. No. I WILL NOT have an episode, not around these people, The people that futures i protected.. It would all be a waste if i automatically started shooting in random directions.

Eyes. Eyes everywhere, i had never seen so many eyes trained on me that now in district 12. The world froze as i stepped out the shadows from the road, into the main square. A few muttered under their breaths in astonishment, others just stared. I fidgeted as i stood, weighing out my chances of running home, or facing these people.

"What's with the silence 'eh?" A older, fierce women stepped forward "Don't you remember her? of COURSE ye' all do. So stop makin' her feel unwelcome in her own district!" There were mumbles and shuffles, before everyone stepped back into their own worlds, and continued on with their duties. the woman smiled, showing her few missing teeth, and i curved my lips up slightly.

"Thankyou" i squeaked. This was my first outsider i had encountered, Someone who wasn't from my district but had moved here to get away...

"Anytime lass' After what you did for us.." she stopped when she saw my body go ridged. "Another time 'eh?, how about we go tae' the Tavern?"

"Tavern?" i repeated slowly. I had heard that word, but not here. In district 8. On that..Victory tour. two men, i remember.

"Have you nevur been to a tavern lass!? By Golly you've been missing out!, come!" and she lead the way, as i juggled my bow, and kept up with her.

I found my eyes wandering around me as the woman blabbered on. There was no stalls, not any more. They had upgrated to shops, even the small buisnesses. Women, Men...Children. All looked clean, well fed, and educated. And it was a foreign thing to see in district 12. I felt like an outsider..

"Lass?" the woman repeated, looking in my direction.

"hmm?"

"Bit different from how you remember?"

"Entirely" i chuckled with no humour. "Its great..but.."

"It's strange." she nodded understandingly. "i get ye', and here we are!"

I looked up at the building she was gesturing towards, and frowned.

"What is it?" she laughed

"The tavern!"

"But..what happened to the bakery?" Memories of my childhood passing that bakery overthrew my mind, and then My eyes widened. oh no, i hope peeta already knew. he'd be devistated.

"It blew up with the first bombs"i pursed my lips and nodded slowly.

"still want to continue?"

"yeah..lead the way" and she helped me inside.

The place was full, With most of them men, and perhaps 3 women. They all stopped and stared, and my eyes twitched instantly. The man at the bar who was cleaning the glasses stared also, before snapping out of it.

"Katniss! Good to see you" i nodded my head in greeting. It was a place, where all the liquor drinkers came together. and got served liquor. Interesting..

The woman who guided me here, walked a few steps to greet another woman. And i followed before my bow was grabbed from behind.

Bad move

My gaze turned cloudy, and i was in the arena again. i spun, my hair fanning everywhere. and knocked the large man to the ground with a swipe of my strong legs, and pinned him by the neck with my foot. My bow ready, and an arrow pointing at the offending man's head. There was loud gasps around me, as everyone caught up. i didnt blink. How DARE he.

"Katniss.."The woman called from behind me "Katniss please lower yer' weapon"

"No one touches me" i hissed under my breath. "No one."

"They know sweetheart" Haymitch was to my left "They were all warned, But he's new sweetheart"

"I don't care" i growled, my hand shaking from the strain "No one touches me"

"He knew" The woman was to my right, glaring at the man "but he's an..un-Supporter " she explained to Haymitch. i cocked an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

"Has a...Snow opinionated view. Not fully, But not on our side either. He's the bouncer here" Haymitch told me under his breath.

"So. You're name? Bouncer?" i asked loudly, my voice venomous.

"Robbert" and he spat upwards, into my face. i didnt even blink.

"You knew. You knew not to touch me, so why did you hmm?. WHY" hissed through my teeth.

"Because its my job, And i wont let any victor WHORE be the RULER of me. I thought you were all about freedom now, Girl on fire?"

And then i shot an arrow through his right ear, pinning him, and his ear, to the wooden flooring. oh how he howled..

"Do not use my old nickname." i said blankly. before looking up to see everyone else. to address them..

"Im sure you have all been made aware, the few simple rules regarding me. Until i have recovered." i nodded down to Robbert "Let him be an example, of the difference between myself and you're former president" And i lowered my bow, and sat at the bar in silence. the crowd parting for me.

"What will it be Katniss?" The bar tender...Tibith?. Asked.

"Strong please" i told him neutrally.

The place gradually began turning back to normal, and robbert was taken to the local new hospital. after sipping lightly on my 3rd strong vodka and lime. Haymitch joined me.

"I didn't expect you to be here..." i smirked "oh wait, yes i did."

"Are you cracking jokes now sweetheart?, My heart bleeds with pride" we both chuckled At the irony.

"When did they build this place?"

"Not long ago, Got the idea from the Capital...Did you know you're more relaxed with a few drinks in you?" Haymitch exclaimed.

"I'm not going to be you;re liquor buddy haymitch" i told him, before gesturing for my next. "Ive never been a fan"

"So what changed?" he fired back,and i hesitated before leaning in lightly.

"Everything" And haymitch nodded seriously. The woman joined me at the bar to my right.

"Oh Katniss lass, Robbert deserved every trickle of blood there. So quick you where!" her eyes were bright, and amazed.

"Thanks...uh..."i stuttered. do i recall her name?..

"Rosemary"

"ROSEMARY" haymitch chuckled loudly "Dont look like one of those"

"You're not kidding there" she cackled "Stupid old bat called me a pansy name. Idiot she was" Rosemary shook her head. before taking great gulps from her yellow foam liqour. She was almost catching up to haymitch. Almost.

"Its almost nightfall Katniss" Tibith informed me, wiping down his bar. "And its a long walk, Shouldn't you be heading?"

"I'll run" my mouth curved, before it dropped. my bow. I've not ran with my bow since...The Quater Quell. And then it was in the dark, Would this trigger an episode.

"Haymitch" i whispered,wide eyed. looking to my bow. he smacked his lips before looking me in the eye.

"Ill take it home, drop it off when im back. You go, my knife" he slipped me his best knife, The one Beetee made in 13 especially for him. I nodded, and held it tightly. i nodded goodbye to Rosemary.

and i set off, just as the sun was setting down.

I started into a light jog, feeling the way my joints protested after the hours sitting. But light was thinning, and the clouds darking. i paced myself into a run. Before night hit. and my heart was hammering. I'm sure. I'm SURE there was something chasing me, something behind me.

I ran faster.

i felt the heat from the thing behind me, heard it's heavy breathing, its loud footsteps. closing in, ready to kill me. Skin me alive on live projection and screen, to my family at home. To win the games. To make me break my promise to prim..

I threw the door open, and launched myself inside, skidding along the floor, as i scrambled to kick the door shut. i then proceeded to lay on my back, and drag breaths through my lungs.

"Katniss?!" Peeta exclaimed kneeling down "Oh Katniss" he hugged my head "I was so worried!, i thought the worst. but here you are!, all well..and..Where's you;re bow?"

"Haymitch" i rasped. "Tavern"

"Is THAT where you've been?" he frowned disappointingly. he sniffed my mouth "i Can smell the stuff on you. Don't hang out there too often Katniss. Rough...newcomers"

my eyes narrowed slightly and i got to my feet "Actually, the only ones who accepted me today were people from around there" and i kicked my boots off, threw the knife on the table, and made the slow clammer upstairs.

"Accepted? What? Katniss come back! what happened?! Katniss speak to me!" i ignored him, and threw myself into bed.

i let a few tears escape before the nightmares engulfed me.

**A/N' Im so sorry for not writing recently!, god im awful, Please forgive me! ill try update ASAP. But been a busy little bee!, Anyway remember to review and favourite! xo**


	4. Chapter 4 First Death

Katniss POV

"Morning katniss" Peeta exclaimed, placing cheese buns on the counter, as i curled up small in my chair, sipping my steaming hot coffee. i nodded in greeting, but said nothing more.

"Sae left you a note" Peeta searched his pockets for a second, before he found it. And placed it next to me. i crinkled my eyes up.

"I'm not very good at reading them" I exclaimed quietly, My eyes flicking to the steadily growing pile in the corner.

Peeta followed my gaze before picking up the letter, and leaning against the counter.

_Dear Katniss_

_i hope you're doing well. Peeta and Haymitch haven't came to get me get, so i think all is well. I am sad to say, that all is not well with myself im afraid. i've been called to look after my sister in 4, And she (sadly) needs me. As she will soon pass. So i shall not be back in 12 for at least a month. But if i am needed, just give me a call. Haymitch has my number. i do hope you are coping well Katniss, And remember to daily call Beetee!_

_Sae._

"Mmm" i took another sip

"What a shame about her sister." Peeta shook his head "Wonder why she's in four...That was fishing right?"

i froze. Please dont make me think about this..

"Yeah" i whispered,My eyes clouding with a few tears. "Yes it was" i gulped them down.

"Oh Katniss, Im sorry." Peeta's eye's widened "i didnt realise.."

"It's fine!" i tried the chirpy approach, but it died down slowly.

"So..How about a walk today?" peeta suggested wearily, after we had eaten his cheese buns.

"To town again?" i asked nervously. Peeta shrugged lightly, with a light smile. I bit my lip, before nodding.

i headed upstairs, and for the first time in a long time, i looked in my chest of drawers. I pulled out some black fitting pants, and put them on. They looked like leather, but they were made from a soft material, and were easy to run in. So bonus all round. i then proceeded to put on a burgundy top, with my father's hunting jacket, And my hunting boots. I braided my hair, and headed slowly downstairs.

"You look lovely Katniss" Peeta exclaimed from the bottom of the steps. i gave him a small smile, before grabbing the knife from the table. And we left. Without locking the door behind us.

"Should we get Haymitch?" I asked nervously, from the gate of victor village "Feels wrong, leaving him out all the time"

"Okay, But i'm not sure he will be sober.."

He was, surprisingly, up. And sober. And his house was...clean?

"Nice furniture, Didn't realise you had any" I told Haymitch lightly.

"Another joke sweetheart? careful, you might hurt yourself there" he chuckled "So a walk 'eh?, Why not." and he proceeded into the back room, where he grabbed his jacket, and my bow with its arrows.

"Told you i'd bring it back"

"To clarify, you said you'd drop it off"i corrected, swapping his knife for my bow. I easily slung the arrows over my shoulder, and my hand curled against the familiar wood.

We took a leisurely walk into town, with yet again more stares. But it was peaceful, and for once in a long time. i was almost content.

"Let's go shopping!" Haymitch said in the squeakiest voice i'd ever heard, and Peeta cracked up.i even managed a smile. We were like a family, a strange, dysfunctional family, but a family neither less.

The first shop we went to was a sweet shop. Where Haymitch bought jelly sweets in the shape of glass liquor bottles, Peeta bought cherry drops and wafer biscuits, and i bought fudge. lots of fudge.

We sat at the newly build park, nibbling our sweets.

"When was this built?" i asked confused, i dont recall 12 having a park..

"They built it over the ashes of our loved ones, they huddled them together before..." Peeta trailed off. and i gulped lowly.

"Oh" i curled up tighter on the bench.

I watched little children play around, catch and what not..Will they ever know the history?, will they ever understand that they are PLAYING on the ashes of their family? so many memories..

"Katniss?" Peeta touched the back of my hand lightly "you ok?"

"yeah..Yeah!i'm fine" i gave myself a mental shake. Not here.

"Fancy a drink?" Haymitch rubbed his throat "Getting a bit parched"

I coughed a laugh,whilst peeta was laughing hard.

"i bet you ten coins that you cant go the rest of the day without a drink" Peeta raised his eyebrows whilst laughing

"Bet you twenty i can"

"deal" they both shook hands, whilst i nibbled the edges of my fudge.

"Whats that?" peeta asked, pointing into the nearby small woodland area inside the 'district', I had my bow in my hands, and was crouched. ready, before it moved again. a rustle.

"A kid?" Haymitch looked at peeta, to my bow, back to him.

"No, far too small"

They kept making suggestions, but i didnt move. And as soon as i saw the ruffle of fur i shot. And i heard the impact, even far away. i ran, to go have a look.

"Katniss!" Peeta cried, running after me, as did haymitch. i crouched down next to the furry animal, and yanked it away from the bush it was hiding in.

"Squirrel" my lips tightened, as i quickly retreated, and walked in the opposite direction.

"straight in the eye again" peeta sounded proud. but inside i was shaking, badly. I had just KILLED another living thing. and the guilt was already eating me alive. I Sat on the bench, and held my head in my hands.

"Sweetheart, it was only a squirrel" haymitch tried to help but to no avail.

"What's wrong?, " Peeta asked, distressed and confused.

"That was my first kill" i told them through my shaking "since..since"

Haymitch squeezed my shoulder in affection, and peeta gently held my hand before the shaking stopped. After twenty minutes or so, i gained control again. and i stood.

"So shopping?" i gave them a watery smile.

After another few shops, we decided best to go home. And we took our time, with small laughs here and there.

"See you later guys" i waved to Peeta, and Haymitch, before heading inside. i dumped my shopping bags on the table.

And then i felt it.

Somebody was here.

I got my bow ready and quickly crouched, ready for the onslaught.

**A/N' Hopefully going to have another chapter tonight/this morning. So then 3 in one day! phew! hope im forgiven because my fingers are sore haha!, Review, Favourite!xox**


	5. Chapter 5 district 14

Katniss POV

My heart was racing, and my palms clammy. I cant lose it now. i CAN'T.

I rounded the sharp corner, and once i saw the shadow, i let my arrow fly. Past the man's head, and into the wooden structure of my house.

"Careful Miss Everdeen" The man said smoothly "Don't want anyone to get hurt here do we?"

"Who the hell are you?" i hissed, strands of hair in my face

"Who is not important, WHY is the question here. You remember Mr Snow don't you?"

my face drained of colour, and the man chuckled

"I will take that as a yes, Miss Everdeen" he left a smirk on his face

"Is he alive?"

"No, You made sure to that didn't you miss Everdeen?"

"i did NOT kill snow, His..Illness did. And i'm glad he knew it was coming, because that prolonged his death!" i snarled before spitting at the feet of this man. he chuckled more, and took a step forward. I stood with my bow more erect.

" "

"Fiesty aren't we Miss Everdeen?, I suggest you start being a little more...Co-operative. Since we are the ones with the solution."

"We?" i scoffed "and what solution exactly?, you took everything i ever cared about"

"And now we plan to give it back. To an extent" he smiled, showing all his pearly whites. Capital.

My heart leapt in my throat "Prim?"

"Sadly, not. You're sister was killed by a bomb of you're own making, nothing to salvage. You may be interested in the other name though"

"And what name would that be exactly.."

"Finnick Odair, District 4" My heart was in my mouth again. going 100 miles an hour. Fin..

"Fin..Finnick? What do you mean?" I was almost crying. No way could this be a sick joke..

"If you would accompany myself to the Capital, everything will be explained accordingly"

"No..no this is a joke. Just to kill me, Kill the rest of us victors" i paced lightly "No. Finnick is dead.I WATCHED him die!"

"You THOUGHT you watched him die, An illusion is easily created Miss Everdeen, to those who are preoccupied"

"how do i know you're not lying?" i narrowed my eyes

"you don't, i'm going to need you're trust." he cocked his head

"I don't trust easily"

"You have my word, Miss Everdeen"

"may i ask who is we?" i relaxed the grip of my bow for a second.

"myself, and snow's daughter" My grip tightened "Miss Everdeen, Miss Annabelle was not aware of her father's actions. She has been living in District 14. In her very own world, Since she was born. And now that her father had died, She needs to cut off all his loose ends."

"Am i a loose end?" i questioned, stepping forward "are you going to cut me off?"

he laughed slightly "No. I am not. Too valuable"

I nodded slowly "Do i tell Haymitch and Peeta"

"No. You will be back in one week. Say you are visiting you're mother, I shall be waiting at the train station at 0800. Be there." i nodded, and he left. through the backdoor. i dropped my bow, as my fingers began to bleed.

"Shit" i mumbled, i closed my eyes, and slid down the wall. What a mess..

Finnick..ALIVE? how will Annie feel?!, Finnick's unborn child!? Will he be hurt?, terrified. Yes. I'll find him. I'll do this for my bestfriend.

i need to.

I got no sleep.I was awake all night, up and down, glass of water, after glass. I tried a mint leaf and everything. Nothing.

So by the time 0800 came around, i was ready

i had my note on the table, And had eaten. My small bag slung on my free shoulder, with the other occupied with my arrows. My bow in my hand, i left.

And arrived at the station at 0756. With my head down. i saw him instantly.

"Early, good. Lets go" he guided me into the long, silver train. And many memories washed over me. I sat in the main room, and went over to the main table.

"Memories Miss Everdeen?" he asked lightly, from the entrance, as we began moving.

my hand hovered over the knife mark in the mahogany table from my first night on the train "Yes"

"We will be on this train for 10 hours, so i suggest you may need sleep?"

"How do i know you wont kill me whilst i sleep?" i chuckled with no humour

"My word, Miss Everdeen. Do you remember you're old quarters?" i nodded "that is where you will reside. feel free to help yourself to refreshments"

so i left, with water. to my bedroom. where i cried.

Oh god. Finnick, Peeta...Haymitch.

I'm so scared.

...

Peeta's POV

I woke up after a long lie at 0900, on the dot. After yesterdays fabulous walk, i was thinking of doing it again today. So i baked my cheese buns again, And went to wake up haymitch.

And..he was sleeping on the table.

"Haymitch.." i whispered, before i tapped him lightly. He sprang up, with a knife in his hand.

"God boy, you scared me. Where;s sweetheart?"

"In bed i think..Did you get up to see her last night?" I asked. As i collected empty bottles

"No. No screaming either, you?" he brushed his hair from his face

"no..does that mean she's getting better?" i felt hope bubble inside. please..

"Maybe...or maybe..oh no." Haymitch leapt up, and bolted out his door, with me on his heels.

"sweetheart?" haymitch yelled, running inside her house "KATNISS"

He ran upstairs, and i looked down. then i saw it. a note.

_Peeta. Haymitch._

_I'm..sorry. i had to leave, only for a week. ill be back. i had to see..mother. she's visiting her friend_ Anabelle___its ten hours on the train, can you believe._

_see you soon_

_katniss_

"Haymitch" i called, and i noticed him in the hall. i handed him the note and he frowned.

"she doesnt visit her mother anymore" haymitch stated,

" i know"

"and if she was, then whats this?" haymitch gestured to the arrow in her wall.

"What do you think?" i asked panicked "we need to go get her!"

"Anabella..ten hours.. i have a feeling.." haymitch was thinking, hard.

"WHAT?!"

"I think she's in 14"

"there isnt a 14 haymitch.." i stuttered

"Wrong"

**A/N; so im tired now. 3 in one day, Hopefully forgiven. but i love you all! andpleasepleaseplease remember to review and favourite!**


	6. Chapter 6 AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note;**

**Hello my friends!, HellohelloHELLO. I realize that I haven't wrote in an extremely long time, And its sick of me to put you all off sooo much. I'm gutted that I haven't wrote in a long time, But that's going to stop!**

**I have a busy year ahead, but I shall battle through. And I shall manage my time better, than just studystudystudyschoolstudyfriendsstudystudystudysleepsleep**

**So, I will hopefully be updating ONE of the few stories I will be continuing, Tonight if I finish an essay!**

**All my love sweetpeas!**

**xxxxx**


End file.
